Chapter Ten
Chapter Ten is the tenth and final episode of the first season of On My Block, premiering on Netflix March 16th, 2018. This episode also marks the last as Summary Partners switch on more than the dance floor at Olivia's Quinceañera, but an act of mercy could cost the friends everything they hold dear. Plot Ruby spends the entire day planning and investing his time in Olivia's party. Things start to go wrong, surprises start to get spoiled, and then Olivia breaks up with Cesar. She later tells Monse that she can have Cesar, and that they shouldn't let boys get between them again. The two girls hug and then Ruby escorts her over to her room, having organized a very special surprise for her which he hadn't told to anyone else; he sent a smartphone out to her family so that she could see them on her birthday. She is filled with immense joy and excitement, but the call cuts out fast due to faulty internet. She is crestfallen, but thanks Ruby anyway, and he promises they'll try calling her parents again in 20 minutes. This leads into a deep conversation and Olivia begins crying.and then retrell comes in and shoots ruby and olive but olive dies and Ruby lives Ruby stumbles over his words and she smiles and asks him why he is so good to her. They then kiss passionately multiple times, before the screen pans over to where Cesar teases Monse for giving up so easy, then she teases him for contradicting himself, and the two begin romantically slow-dancing. Cesar is proud and happy that Monse has finally gotten over her nerves of slow-dancing with him in public. Ruby and Olivia later join them in dancing, and the party is going great until Ruby sees Latrelle moving through the crowd. Latrelle aims for Cesar, but as Ruby turns around to warn his close friend, Latrelle's bullet hits him in the back, going through him and into Olivia's chest as well. The crowd parts and Latrelle flees the scene, right as Cesar and Monse, both unscathed and uninjured, turn their focus on the two lovers who have been shot. Ruby and Olivia had both collapsed after the bullet went through their upper bodies, and are now lying on the floor. Ruby's mother frantically shouts for his father to call 911, meanwhile holding her son and crying loudly while the rest of the party-goers watch. Olivia reaches out her hand for Ruby before Ruby's grandmother tells her not to move, and Olivia notices the heavily bleeding wound in the center of her chest. Her hands cup around it before her breathing begins to slow and her eyes close. The screen pans to Jamal returning home on his bike, the large bag of money on his shoulder, in which he'd discovered after hours of digging through the football field. He notices the ambulances and their flashing lights, but ignores them and goes the opposite direction as they head to the party. The screen pans back to Ruby lying on his back, the spot on his chest growing redder and bloodier, as his breathing is more labored and difficult. It is shown that one of the ambulances has turned off their lights, likely meaning either Ruby or Olivia has passed away. Cast Main * Sierra Capri as Monse Finnie * Jason Genao as Ruby Martinez * Brett Gray as Jamal Turner * Diego Tinoco as Cesar Diaz * Ronni Hawk as Olivia Recurring * Jessica Marie Garcia as Jasmine * Julio Macias as Oscar Diaz * Paula Garces as Geny Martinez * Jahking Guillory as Latrelle * Peggy Blow as Abuela * Emilio Rivera as Chivo * Eric Neil Gutierrez as Mr. Martinez Notable Moments *Ruby and Olivia were shot by Latrelle who was aiming at Cesar. *Olivia breaks up with Cesar, so that he can be with Monse. *Olivia and Ruby share their first kiss. *Cesar and Monse make their relationship public. Quotes TBA Gallery File:Tumblr p5s2n4ba2B1x3xtvio8 540.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes